


Kicking and Screaming

by VirusZeref



Series: Home is Where the Heart Is [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: “I don’t know. I feel happy but at the same time...upset? You’re back and I wanted you back for so long but I’m upset because you came back to...this.”This?“I don’t get it…”“You came back to a broken bird.”No.No, he didn’t.





	Kicking and Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who has read Home Again, your requests for a sequel had been heard! And I do want to continue to develop this universe more so this will become a series!
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea you want me to include, leave your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Happy reading!

Wally had never slept better. 

In all honesty, he hadn't really 'slept' in  _ years.  _ Living inside the Speed Force, he was always on guard. It protected him in a way but at the same time, every moment he could feel himself slipping away. Becoming a part of it. 

The first time he found himself stuck in it, he has attempted to contact Barry almost immediately. He ended up causing a thunderstorm that stretches across Central City and a part of Gotham City. Wally decided not to do that again. 

He was drawn in again, deeper. 

Deeper and deeper he went, even during the days he didn't attempt to break out, to break free. He became an outsider lost in the very thing that had given him his abilities. An ironic death, if he did say so himself. Wally was grateful for the fact he was able to see glimpses into his friends' daily past. If he was being honest with himself, he had primarily focused on Artemis. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or upset that she had moved on from him, but that was just how she was. 

It was one of the many things he loved about her. 

She moved on, and slowly so did he. Though perhaps the Speed Force knew that, seeing that he was continuously shown what was happening in Dick's life. Or maybe it knew how he was beginning to feel for the acrobat. 

His best friend. 

Wally knew that Dick would have been heartbroken over his disappearance but not like…this. Dick was right, Wally hated that statue of himself standing in the hall of the fallen heroes. He wanted to comfort Dick whenever the other stared at the door, unwilling to go in, to see Wally’s face again. 

He wished he could be there. For all the ups and downs in Dick's side. And there were  _ a lot _ of downs. Wally had watched as the Court indoctrinated him into the Court. He saw someone that no one else did. 

Dick willingly gave himself to the Court. He gave himself up. 

_ Dick just gave up.  _

Because of him. 

Wally blinked back tears as he sat up the bed. For a moment he has forgotten where he was. Back in the infirmary, back to the real world. Back  _ home _ . 

Well, not his home with his parents. He doubts that they ever cared that he was gone for years. Probably celebrated the fact that their problem had been erased from this world. He smiled down at his lap bitterly, though it will bring a smile to his face when they see him again, happy and very much alive. He looked over to his right and smiled, Dick was there, completely down for the count. Wally had nagged him while Batman had checked his vitals, nagging him to sleep.

_ “Either you just lay down in silence or you sleep with me, I’m not taking no for an answer.” _

Dick looked like a porcelain doll, unmoving and glass-like. The influence of his indoctrination of the Court of Owls shown more when he slept. Maybe that was why Dick never slept in front of people even when he was slowly interacting with everyone again. The questions and comments would be too much to handle. Dick wouldn't admit that he can be vain about his own appearance but he was a little bit vain. Wally had watched Dick peer into the mirrors of the crappy motels he stayed on as a Talon, looking at his face with a blank expression. They greyish veins that stretched across his pale skin from the corners of his eyes to his cheeks would never fade away. And his eyes will forever switch from his gorgeous blue to owl. 

He will never be the same again, and that was okay. They can grow together. Wally reached out to squeeze Dick’s hand a little and the other man grunted and rolled over, golden eyes blinking in the semi-darkness. The only light source was from the IV drip and the constant low humming of machinery. Dick leaned over to kiss Wally’s hand before moving to sit up. 

“You don’t sleep much.”

Dick shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the headboard, “There isn’t a need to anymore, body functions are completely different.” 

Wally hummed in agreement, “So technically you are a meta-human now?”

“Nope. I  _ am  _ a metahuman, Bruce doesn’t like it though,” Dick said with a small chuckle. “Accelerated healing, superhuman durability, superhuman speed though I highly doubt I could keep up with you.” 

Wally agreed with that one. Maybe if he was running a lot slower than he normally did, then yeah Dick would be able to keep up. 

The Dark Knight wouldn’t like any of this but then again, unless there was a cure, Dick was stuck like this. Also wasn’t one of the Robins now practising magic? 

“I doubt he does likes anything but wasn’t one of the Robins practising magic?”

Dick nodded his head, smiling, “Yeah Damian is. He currently trains with Zatanna about the basics but he has told me that he is currently looking to form his brand of magic.”

“You can do that?”

“I would have to ask Zee or Damian about it but I suppose? There is a reason why most of us don’t deal with magic.” 

A reminder to Wally about his issues with magic. It wasn’t that he disliked the magic community but he preferred if things happened due to science and how the world works, not magic. Sure it’s laughable because he lives in a world where there are superhumans, demigods and aliens but he was allowed to have some type of normalcy in his life. 

“How are you? Mentally?”

Dick looked at him for a moment before looking at his lap, his hand gripping Wally’s tight before he relaxed. “I don’t know. I feel happy but at the same time...upset? You’re back and I wanted you back for so long but I’m upset because you came back to...this.”

This?

“I don’t get it…”

“You came back to a broken bird.” 

No.

No, he didn’t. 

“ _ You’re not broken. _ Also, when have our lives been normal? We dress in colourful costumes and go out and fight aliens, gods, monsters and heavens knows what. People change based on their situations and you have changed.” Wally rubbed Dick’s knuckles as he spoke. “I came back to the person who loved me, I came back to you. You gave up yes, but you have people around you who didn’t give up on you. You came back too. You’re never going to be how you were when we met or when we founded the Young Justice League but you are still the Dick I knew. Even if you can’t stand the cold anymore or your eyes will forever glow gold.”

Dick looked at him with wide eyes and unshed tears. He pressed a hand to his mouth to contain his laughter, “When did you get so wise?”

“Being in the Speed Force does have its perks.”

A soft knock on the door made them both jump, Dick immediately brandished a dagger that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. A reflex, the former Robin couldn’t help it. Wally nearly sobbed aloud at the sight of Artemis and the original team. Standing at the doorway with tears in their eyes. He squeezed Dick’s hand before letting go and raising his arms. 

“So, are you going to give me a hug or stand there?”

Connor was the first to reach him, pushing his way into the room and practically throwing himself at Wally. He grunted at the sudden weight and bone-crushing hug. Only to be followed by three more people. These beds were not meant for more than one person, he and Dick could barely squeeze together to fit. Though they all didn’t get a single damn. The original team was back again.

Wally was back.

Kicking and screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> Check out my social media!  
> Twitter: Birdflash_Virus  
> Tumblr: viruscreates
> 
> I am also doing commissions so check out my twitter and/or Tumblr for more information!


End file.
